Template talk:SWfigs
Different Sections * Hi, I was wondering what anything would think about changing the sections for this around a bit. I was thinking of instead of having light side/dark side, having Republic, CIS, Rebels, Empire, Smugglers/Bounty Hunters and a separate section for characters which have only appeared in video games (eg Aayla, Typho). Any opinions? (well done on getting these templates up and running by the way) 21:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Whatever works.. I just put the first thing in my head :P kingcjc 22:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hide Button * Does anyone know how to make a hide button like how Wikipedia has their boxes like this (example)? Just in case some users want to have this template hidden 22:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I wondered that when i made it to. I looked how wikipedia make theres and was confused as it seems there templates are based on a template, which they just put info in kingcjc 17:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Could Someone Please Explain how to add the "Hide Button"? It Would Look good on LAWiki. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']] Too big This template is too big and confusing. It takes some time until you find what you're looking for. I think it should be split into a template with major characters and one with minor characters. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 07:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) * Personally I don't have any problems with it, but I'm the one who re-categorized and alphabetized it, so I'm probably not able to give a very good objective opinion on ease of use. I guess I would be ok with splitting the template, however I don't know about into major and minor characters- it seems too subjective, and where would be draw the line between major and minor? The only alternative to the size issue that I can think of is having a hide button (which and I tried and failed to implement). 08:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ** I made it collapsible now. If you don't like it, I can change it back. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 20:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *** Just saw this- it looks much better and hiding it by default's great- now you only have to see the template when you want to. However did you still consider splitting the template somehow? 01:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) idea Added an idea I had to make inter-theme navigation easier. It could be easily changed to link to list pages of minifigures or what not if we have them, so if it was a pirates minifigure template, it could link at the bottom to the list of pirate sets instead of the template. - CJC 18:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :See, the problem I have is linking to the SWsets template, since you can't see the star wars sets there...But I suppose that could be changed so it displays all the templates or something, or someone make a table-page like this for Star Wars. - CJC 18:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) "Neutral" section I'm thinking of installing a "neutral" section for minifigs like Wald, Jawa, Onaconda Farr, etc., all of whom are currently not included in the template or are in sections that are not entirely truthful. Before I do so, however, is "neutral" a good name for it, or is there something specific that I should use? Juno Eclipse Because she is wearing an Imperial outfit in her only LEGO appearance, shouldn't she go under the galactic empire section? I understand that later she becomes a rebel, but I think that as long as she has her uniform she should stay in the imperial section as long as her set does not occur at the time of her betrayal. CloneMarshalCommanderCody (talk) 12:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC)